


Scav Prince

by missing_europe



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Violence, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_europe/pseuds/missing_europe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did anyone else hear the cast and crew suggest that there's more to Deacon's story? That he would become a sociopathic Han Solo in season 2? That maybe he knew Cassie from the past? So what's the story there? Here's what I imagine might be the back story to those two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Year 2043**

Jagged shards of blue light shot out of the time machine. The room shook with a collective gasp. All eyes became transfixed upon the surreal figure of a wounded woman who materialised out of the light. Anguish was writ upon her face as she writhed painfully under her hand pressed hard to her side. Blood seeped out from an unknown wound. 

“Cassie?” A stunned Jones stumbled hesitantly forward, addressing the unexpected traveller.

Deacon’s hand shot forward and grasped Jones firmly on her arm, pulling her harshly back towards his body.

“I know her.” He whispered hoarsely through gritted teeth into Jones’ ear, his lips pressed closely into her hair. The Twelve missed this little exchange, as they were too distracted by their own confusion.

Incredulity clouded Jones’ normally stoic features, as she turned to look squarely into Deacon’s still menacing poker face. 

“I know her.” Repeated Deacon in a low voice, his ventriloquist lips unmoving. A flicker of something that looked like gentle concern crossed his otherwise hard expression.

“You must have seen her picture on our board when you tried to raid our facility the first time. Or on TV when you were young.” Offered Jones in a hurried raspy whisper. 

“No. Long before that actually.” Deacon interjected abruptly. “She was… someone from a long time ago.”

“Someone important?” Goaded Jones, as her characteristic brusqueness returned.

Deacon’s eyes narrowed as he took the measure of the doctor. Something about her smug smirk rubbed him up the wrong way. He shoved Jones backwards, not offering her any answers. He never did take well to anyone challenging his authority, however insidiously. 

One of the Twelve caught Jones’ stumble out of the corner of her eye. Deacon was observant enough to catch on to the fact that they was no longer flying under their radar. He couldn’t risk letting them on to the fact that he knew Cassie, before understanding what her arrival means to them.

“Well? Don’t just stand here like a lemon. You’re a doctor, right? Then keep this woman alive. We’re certainly going to have to question her.” Barked Deacon with stern authority.

The hooded figure and Deacon shared a silent face-off, as she reflected on her momentary suspicion regarding whether something important was missed. Deacon, no stranger to psychological duels, knew exactly how to cloak his thoughts and emotions from unwanted detection, like a Bene Gesserit. His lips twisted into a dark smile, as he cocked his head back and adjusted the front of his trousers dominantly with a gruff cupped hand.

His eyebrows arched upwards as he fixed his unblinking glassy gaze at his silent interrogator. “Do you have something you want to say to me?” He asked the hooded figure, as the smile on his lips faded into a threatening line. All it took was for a flicker of a blink from his opponent for him to know that he had succeeded in nipping this one in the bud.

Deacon’s nonchalant smile returned. He snorted and spat on the ground as Jones ordered everyone out of the room. Cassie was being transferred into the medical chamber. Last to leave the room, Deacon lingered momentarily, just long enough to look back at Cassie gasping in pain behind the glass, as the doctors worked to hook her up. She was struggling to stay awake. As he closed the door to the splinter chamber, he thought he saw Cassie lock eyes with him in recognition before she passed out.


	2. 2

**Year 1997**

Cassie was a shy kid at high school, although her classmates would not have guessed, because she was always the one with the answers in class and the first to volunteer to be group leader in class projects. 

Cassie spent her lunch times in the library, usually in the non-fiction section leafing through the encyclopaedias, or using the internet before it was even really a thing. The other kids were usually at the mall, browsing through shops for clothes or CDs, giggling at photos that have been developed at the photomat, or snapping up concert tickets at the kiosk. Cassie missed out on all of this.

Although Cassie wasn’t bullied, she was a bit of an outsider. She wasn’t invited to parties because it didn't occur to the others that she would be interested. She managed to stay out of the high school cliques, which made her the popular choice amongst her classmates if they needed help with their studies. She was happy to talk to anyone who would talk to her, but it was usually strictly business.

It didn’t really bother Cassie that she didn’t have many friends. In fact, she probably didn’t notice it entirely because her mind was firmly occupied by other things.

Cassie’s mum had cancer for many years. Whilst most of the girls she went to school with were spending the best of their teenage years honing their skills in makeup and hairstyling, seducing boys for sport, or developing interests in music and film, Cassie was at home caring for her sick mother. Cassie’s father worked two jobs and was never home. 

Her mother often felt guilty that the burden of care had fallen onto Cassie’s young shoulders, but Cassie was intuitive enough to sense this. She was also sensitive enough to want to relieve her mother of this guilt. It only made her more determined to work extra hard at her homework to make her mother proud. She promised her mother that she would become a doctor one day. 

One week after Cassie turned 17, her mother passed away. It was then that the loneliness hit her like a hurricane smashing into an exposed tropical islet, devastating the armour of inner strength she had built up for her mother’s benefit. 

It occurred to Cassie that she had been so preoccupied for all these years over someone else’s needs, that she hardly even knew herself, of her own wants and needs. She struggled to even elaborate into words what her own feelings were, often confusing her thoughts on what she thinks she should feel with what she actually felt. Whilst she was the smartest kid in class, emotionally she was years behind in many respects. This was a dangerous place for her to be as she was on the cusp of becoming a woman, but without the experience. She dealt with this the only way she knew, by numbing herself and rationalising it away. 

If anything, the death of her mother only caused her father to stay away from home even more. After all, Cassie would probably be leaving for University in the not too distant future, so he didn’t want to deal with her needs on top of his own grief. Cassie always had just enough money in her bank account from her father, but there was no one to talk to at home. She was vulnerable, without knowing it.


	3. 3

The rocker guys in school picked up on the new air of ennui that surrounded Cassie following her mother’s death, and they started to invite her to have lunch together. She was happy for the company. They liked to read difficult tomes and were interested in science and poetry, to separate themselves from the anti-intellectual jocks. Cassie could relate to the cerebral.

They introduced her to their music. Whilst the electric guitars, hoarse vocals and double kick pedal drums were a bit harsh to her untrained ears, they convinced her to open her mind to some of it because the lyrics were actually rather intricate and poetic. In a way, it offered a degree of catharsis to the sadness and rage she struggled to express. 

One day, a handsome guy around 23 years old came to the school yard when final class broke up. He was one of those guys that turned other girls heads. He had shoulder length hair and deep blue doll eyes, with a devil may care air about him. It turned out that he was friends with the kids who have been kind to Cassie. He parked his motorcycle and swung off its seat with practiced grace. He sauntered up to Cassie and her new friends, apparently oblivious to all the girls cooing at his grand entrance. 

When Cassie realised that he was coming in her direction, she felt a heat rise to her face as she admonished herself internally to stop staring. She felt a bit awkward for being so plainly dressed. A feeling of overwhelming lust and want took over her, and this made her feel incredibly self conscious and anxious. She had never had a boyfriend, and a guy like this is probably more accustomed to the attentions of more experienced girls. Feeling attracted to someone so clearly out of her league made Cassie worried about coming across as desperate and pathetic. She did her best to look unperturbed. 

He wore shades and was chewing on a toothpick. He noticed the whole little production of Cassie’s awkward body language and was amused. She was one of those stunning girls who had no idea of her potential effect on men. He liked them innocent, and she was the epitome. 

“Hi, my name is Andy, but you can call me Deacon.” He held his hand out to Cassie. For a moment, she just froze, before awkwardly raising her own to shake it. 

“So how come my asshole friends here haven’t introduced me you before, gorgeous? Do I have to beg before someone will tell me your name?” Cassie’s new friends laughed at his joke. They looked at this guy like he was a hero. They clearly worshipped him. Cassie found herself becoming more interested in this guy in spite of her better judgement.

“Sorry Deacon, my bad. This is Cassie. Cassie, this is Deacon. He’s in a band called Blue Monday. We listened to his tape together yesterday, remember? He used to go to school here. He is a walking encyclopaedia of music knowledge. Seriously, this guy knows his stuff.”

“Thanks for the nice introduction there. I’ll let you off just this time, Jason. Cassie, please tell me that a gorgeous girl like you is single, and not dating one of my loser friends here?” Deacon nudged Jason and the other guys playfully, and they pushed back in a mock fight. Deacon returned his attention to Cassie, fixing his puppy dog eyes at her. She tried hard not to swoon.

“Um, no, I don’t have a boyfriend. But I’m graduating after this year, so I spend a lot of time studying.”

“Oh, well I can tell that you’ll breeze right through all your finals whilst everyone else will be sweating bullets trying to remember what their names are even before they get to the first question. So why don’t you take a little time out for some fun? Come and see my band play tonight? We’re playing at the Hideout. You know the place?”

“Um… I might have passed it before. But don’t they ID you at the door? I’m only 17.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll put you on the guestlist. Plus I know the owner of the place. So is that a yes?”

Cassie was flattered at this unexpected show of attention and interest. If she felt awkward about this at first, it quickly went away, as she noticed that her new friends looked at her with a new sense of awe. She felt strangely powerful.

“OK, but only if they are coming too. You guys are coming, right?”

“Of course they are. I came to make sure they knew what time to come, so that they aren’t hanging around the front like chumps before doors open. See all you assholes later, and you gorgeous, at 8pm sharp. We can hang out while the warm up band gets the show on the road.”

Deacon leaned in and took Cassie’s hand in his, and kissed it. She giggled and playfully batted his hand away, but couldn’t take her eyes off of his. Deacon smiled dreamily at Cassie as he walked backwards to his motorcycle. When his bike disappeared around the corner, the guys turned their collective gaze onto Cassie.

“What? I didn’t do anything. I mean, you saw that, right?”

“Exactly. Wow. Deacon is such a cool guy. And he’s obviously into you.” Said Jason.

“Are you sure? Guys like him… aren’t they usually... taken?” Cassie said in a small voice.

“No man. He’s pretty intense, but we’ve never seen him play around. If I were a chick, I’d totally go for him. He’s like a God in the scene. You’d be silly not to go for him.”


	4. 4

It was Cassie’s first time at a gig. It was a small independent venue with a dark and mysterious atmosphere. At first, Cassie felt a bit intimidated by the crowd, especially by the scantily dressed girls with the wild hair, sexy boots, and short black skirts. She felt rather under-dressed and out of place in her simple ponytail, plain blue jeans and plain black tank top. She clutched onto her plastic bottle of water and sunk back into the wall, trying to fade into the background.

It didn’t take long for Deacon to spot Cassie. As he strode towards her, a few of the hot girls tried to talk to him, but he just marched on right past them without acknowledging them. When he reached Cassie he pulled her into a warm hug and gave her a wet kiss on her cheeks. The feeling of his hands on her hips and his lips on her cheeks set her on fire inside. 

“Boy am I glad you made it. I’ve been nervous all afternoon just tormenting myself over whether you’ll come tonight or whether you’ll blow me off.” Deacon’s cheeky smile threw Cassie off guard, and she blushed at his double entendre. If she felt anxious about being out of place before, she didn’t anymore. He made her feel at ease.

He held out his hand to her, and she took his hand gratefully. He proudly walked through the club with her in tow as if to publicly announce that this girl is his. He took her backstage and introduced her to his older band mates. When he played on stage on the guitars and vocals, he only had eyes for her, much to the dismay of the heavily made-up girls vying for his attention. Even when she went to the toilets, his eyes followed her. During the last song, he even handed her a rose to cheers from the crowd.

Because Cassie was not used to receiving male attention (all the boys in school were too intimidated or in awe by her to approach her, not that she noticed), she drank up Deacon’s full on advances and allowed herself to be seduced by the sense of power he seemed to imbibe her with. For the first time, she felt she was one of the cool ones, one of the insiders. And she had no idea how nice that felt.


	5. 5

Things happened quickly between Cassie and Deacon. He insisted on taking her to dinner and the movies a couple of days right after that gig. Titanic was making waves at the box office at the time, so that’s what they went to see. Deacon insisted on paying for everything - it was his treat, he said. The film had been playing for over a week, so the cinema was only half full. They sat at one of the empty rows towards the back of the theatre.

Deacon seemed to have trouble keeping his hands to himself. He wrapped one arm around Cassie’s shoulder and held on tight to her hand with the other. As the film progressed, Cassie could feel his eyes on her, and she allowed herself to lean into his neck. She could feel his breath heavy on the side of her face, and it sent her heart racing. She wondered if he could hear it beat out of her chest. She thought she could feel his breath quicken as her eyelashes stroked his skin.

The film couldn’t have played for more than half an hour before Deacon loosened his hand from hers, so that he could tilt her face squarely towards his. Without much preamble, he closed his lips onto hers and worked his long greedy tongue into her mouth, and slid his horny hand between her legs, slowly working the fabric of her cotton panties, now moist with excitement, against her fired up clit. Within minutes, Cassie shuddered in climax and groaned out against his tongue, as her nails dug into his arm. His eyes glistened in excitement as he watched her get drunk on his touch. 

This was Cassie’s first kiss, and every sensation she felt was magnified by her pent up teenage hormones. She felt exhilarated that her first time was so naughty.

“Cassie, I want you so bad, and I want to do so much more with you. But you have to know, I don’t do casual. So please, I’m asking you, please be my girlfriend.” 

Her head swirled with delicious ecstasy. Still gasping for air, she was quick to nod in agreement. That night she went home and replayed in her mind what happened in the theatre, and she touched herself to sleep.

\-------------

**Year 2043**

It was in the early hours of the morning. The splinter facility was silent with sleep. The Twelve had gathered together into a deep trance. They drank a strange floral tea every night and would fall into silent meditation, leaving West VII to handle security duties.

Deacon went into the medical facility to check up on Cassie. He was alone in the room and she was still unconscious inside the glass chamber.

“Oh Cassie.” Said Deacon, talking out loud to himself. “You have always been a glutton for punishment, haven’t you? What kind of trouble have you got yourself into this time? Why do all the pretty ones get themselves into such a bind? Who is going to save you this time?” 

Deacon thrummed his fingers lightly on the glass and studied her face. His brow and forehead creased up slightly into a look of sadness and concern. Did he still have feelings for her, even after all this time? He pushed those dangerous thoughts aside. Nothing good ever came from that in his experience. He learned that the hard way. Best to stick to looking out for number one. It’s just simpler and more elegant that way.


	6. 6

**Year 1997**

“I want to cook for you tonight, to celebrate us being together. You know, if you would have turned down being my girlfriend, I think I’d have had to kill myself. Come over after school. I’m only 15 minutes down the road by bus.”

Cassie twirled her fingers around the payphone cord, as she shyly blushed on the other end of the line. She thought what he said was slightly odd, but she brushed it aside when she remembered Jason describing Deacon as being a bit intense. She looked at the number written on the inside of her wrist, and thought instead of his dreamy eyes. Deacon had written his number on her arm with a fine permanent marker, and a note saying ‘call me pls!’. She knew it would come off eventually, but in a way she didn’t mind it staying for a little while. She felt wanted, and this was completely new to her.

“I’ve got to do my homework. I always do my homework right away. It’s the best way to make sure nothing is forgotten. Can I do my homework first?”

“You’re so smart. I love that about you. You can do your homework at mine while I sort out dinner. Please come right away. I don’t want to have to wait to see you.”

Cassie looked at the clothes she was wearing, and wondered if she looked good enough for the occasion. No guy has ever cooked for her before, so it felt like a big deal to her.

“Are you worried about what you’re wearing? Cos baby, you can show up in a potato sack and you’ll still be a sight for sore eyes.” Secretly, Deacon was hoping to get her out of all her clothes as quickly as he could. 

Cassie chuckled at his remarks and agreed to his invitation. She coasted through the rest of the afternoon with a silly smile on her face. 

Cassie didn’t seem to think it odd that things were moving so fast. Her whole life has been about going in the deep end, so this seemed to fit the pattern. She has always been an advocate of learning things the hard way. She trusted that she would always land on her feet and come out stronger somehow. 

Cassie was keenly aware that she was one of least experienced girls in her class in that respect, and not even out of choice, so now was her chance to change her status of being at the bottom of the sexual food chain. That's kind of how she saw herself. She knew there was a chance she might not come home that night, but she knew her father wouldn’t even notice. He normally only comes home when she’s at school these days and leaves before she gets back.

\------

Cassie arrived at Deacon’s home right after school. It was a small house with simple furniture, nothing fancy. The house looked like other people lived there too. 

“Do you live with your parents?” Cassie asked.

“Yes, but it’s not like that. I look after the house for my dad. He’s kind of on the road most of the time. He drives trucks across the country, so he doesn’t want me to move out in case people think the house is empty and rob it.”

“What about your mother?”

“She left us a long time ago.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. My mother passed away recently too. My dad’s also hardly home. It feels like I live by myself now.”

“So, we’re just like each other. What are the chances of that? We have each other now, and I’m going to take care of you sweetheart. I’m over the moon that you’re here.”

Deacon led Cassie into the living room and gently sat her down on the sofa in front of the coffee table. 

“You can do your homework here. I’ve got to run to the shops to pick up some things for dinner. We can eat in a couple of hours. Is that enough time for you to get your homework done?”

“That should be more than enough. I usually start my homework at lunchtimes so I don’t leave too much for the end of the day.”

“Wow. You are hard working. Are you planning on becoming a doctor or something?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. That’s the plan.”

“Wow. Stunningly gorgeous and so smart. I’ve really hit the jackpot. Though how did you ever have time to have boyfriends before? I hope there’s space in your life for me.”

“Um… you’ll be my first. I haven’t… um… but, I guess now that my mother has passed, there’s room for someone.”

“I’m your first boyfriend? Are you serious?”

Suddenly, Cassie worried that Deacon would think that she’s too inexperienced and might change his mind about this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing, and she’d go right back to being all alone. The sudden panic showed on her face. 

“I’m your first boyfriend?” He repeated. “Oh wow. Just as I thought it couldn’t get any better, you surprise me. I cannot wait to be the first one to show you… everything.” He pulled Cassie hard into his body and grabbed her ass as he kissed her greedily. He broke off mid-kiss, leaving Cassie panting and a little confused.

“Now do your homework, little missy. I want you all to myself after that.”

A part of Cassie didn’t want to believe in meaningless coincidences. The death of her mother left her feeling so lost, that she was willing to grasp for meaning in just about anything. She would rather believe that somehow, the similarity in hers and Deacon’s circumstances meant that they were supposed to be together. At least that’s what she told herself to justify moving things along so quickly. She didn’t want to entertain any doubts. She just didn’t want to be alone.


	7. 7

Deacon prepared a rich meal of lasagne from scratch. It was delicious. Since her mother passed away, Cassie only made herself flimsy sandwiches, or even just a bowl of cereal if she could be bothered to eat. A meal like this really felt like a treat. She told herself that she was lucky to have a man cook her such nice food. And she was very attracted to him physically, and the fact that he commanded such a presence amongst their friends and at the concert excited her. That was enough to convince her to go with the flow and to lose herself in the moment. 

When Deacon cleared away the dishes, she offered to wash them up. He studied her from behind as she stood at the sink. She was methodical and efficient, from years of practice of taking care of things at home. It wasn’t long before the last of the dishes got neatly stacked up on the drying rack.

“I like watching you. Doing the dishes. It feels like I have a real woman at home. I can’t remember the last time I felt that.”

“What do you mean ‘like a real woman’?”

“I can make you a woman tonight, if you’ll let me.” Deacon was still leaning back on the sofa with his legs wide apart when he said that. 

His forwardness caught Cassie off-guard, and she wrung her fingers tightly around the dishcloth in her hand with a deer in the headlights look in her eyes. 

“Come here.” Said Deacon in a low commanding voice. Cassie put the dishcloth down and walked towards him. His sexy smile disarmed her, and she couldn’t help but smile back. As she arrived a few paces before him, he held out a hand to signal for her to stop.

“You know, you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. What are you doing with a guy like me?”

“Stop teasing. I’m sure you’ve had your share of pretty girls.”

“None like you.” That smile pulled at the corner of his lips again. “Strip.”

Caught off guard again, Cassie wasn’t sure she heard right. Deacon pulled his own shirt off slowly, revealing his toned muscles. 

“C’mon. Let me see what you’re hiding under those clothes. Strip.”

Blushing, and becoming aroused at the sight of his smooth bare chest, and with no point of reference as to whether this is normal, Cassie once again just decided to push her doubts aside and to just go along with his requests.

Slowly, she lifted the hem of her thin shirt over her breasts and over her head, and dropped it lightly on the ground next to her feet, leaving her top bare except for a simple bra. Deacon’s breath hitched at the sight of her slender body. 

“You’re teasing me now. You’ve got to let me see the rest of you before I explode.”

Though she felt a little shy about it, Cassie unbuttoned her low slung jeans and pushed them slowly down her legs and onto the floor before carefully stepping out of them. Now, she was standing there in her mismatched bra and panties, unsure of what’s to come next. 

“You’re a little over-dressed yourself.” She offered, making a little joke to hide her nervousness. 

Deacon stood up and quickly lost his jeans, so that both of them were now standing in their underwear across from each other. He ran a finger gently across her breasts, tracing her shape slowly, as if mesmerised for a moment. Then he ran his fingers into her hair and grabbed the back of her head as he deepened into a kiss. 

“Bedroom. Now.” He commanded, as he pulled her along the hallway into the nearest room. 

\----------

His room was immaculately neat, reflecting his need for total control. But Deacon also liked it dirty in the bedroom. He yanked off Cassie’s bra and panties, and took in the sight of her stark naked in the middle of his room. 

“Trust me, I’m going to make you feel things that you’ve never felt before. But you’ve got to just go along with it, ok? That’s how pleasure works. It's a real fine line between pleasure and pain, especially the first time. I’ll be really careful, I promise. I want you begging for more.”

By now, Cassie was just so enraptured by his commanding aura, she was willing to do as she was told. He pushed her onto his bed before shrugging off his boxers. She had never seen a penis in the flesh before, and it looked larger and thicker than she could imagine. She wasn’t afraid though. The rational part of her brain told her that millions of people are probably having sex right now and enjoying it, so these parts were obviously made to fit together. She let her mind go and allowed the rush of dopamine to take over. 

If she thought he was just going to put it in her, she was mistaken. He liked a bit of rude foreplay. He took out a polaroid camera and held it firmly between his hands.

“Let’s have a before and after shot, and lots in between. Something for us to remember this night by. I’ll take one for you, and I’ll keep one for me.” Cassie chuckled at how unexpected and unconventional Deacon was, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“Now, you might have heard some people say that the first time is painful, but I think that’s not always true. Especially if I go down on you first.” Deacon pushed Cassie higher up on the bed. Before she realised what was happening, he was tying her wrists to the bedposts with some fabric strips. “That’s for me, baby. Hope you don’t mind, but that really turns me on to see you tied up in my bed. I’ve had that image in my mind all day.” Again, Cassie offered no resistance, even though this was not what she had in mind at all.

She writhed in pleasure as he worked his tongue down her whole body, and groaned out loud as he lashed and devoured her tight wet pussy until her whole body rocked with an explosive climax. Before she could catch her breath, he slipped on a condom and pushed his pulsing manhood between her legs, forcing his way into her slick tight opening. Perhaps it was the continuing waves of pleasure echoing through her body which anaesthetised the edge off the pain of being broken into, but Cassie was able to quickly ride out the shocking sensation of being stretched opened until breaking point, and feel her opening broaden and widen to take in every rough inch of his impatient cock. Deacon, losing his mind at taking Cassie’s virginity, groaned out loudly as he slammed hard into her repeatedly. Cassie wasn’t sure what to make of this sensation, and focussed instead on the deep arousal she felt from his obvious intoxication with her body.

Before she realised what was happening, Deacon took out a bottle of lubricant from under his pillow and squeezed some onto the tips of his fingers.

“What’s that?” Cassie managed to ask through laboured breaths.

Deacon looked straight into her eyes and saw how willing to please Cassie was. She couldn’t help but think that he had those movie-star eyes that girls often daydreamed about. “Do you like turning me on?” He asked. She nodded shyly.

“Well, nothing would turn me on more than being in every part of you. Trust me, you might not hear a lot of people talk about this, but lots of people do it, because it feels so good. Let me show you.”

And he reached his between her buttocks, rubbing the moisture onto her tight anus. Cassie clenched for a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed at being touched there. “Relax, baby, you have to relax, otherwise it would hurt. Let me start with my fingers first.”

Deacon continued to rub his lubricated finger tips over her anus, while she mentally willed herself to let go. When he could feel her muscles relax, he slipped one of his fingers inside. Immediately he could feel her clench up, and once again he had to coax her into letting it go.

When he had his whole finger inside her, he untied her arms from the bedpost and ordered her to lie on her stomach. 

“Now relax, beautiful, I’m going to go in slowly.”

He pressed his hard cock against her anus and slowly pushed in slightly. He stopped every time she clenched up and worked his fingers on her clit to loosen her up again. Initially, the searing sensation of pain bit deep and Cassie wanted to cry out, but the pleasure he caused her through his uncontrollable arousal seemed to dissolve some the pain. Before long, he was thrusting hard in and out of her behind, as Cassie moaned deeply to the out-of-worldly sensations coursing through her body. 

That night, Deacon took Cassie repeatedly until the early hours of the morning, until they collapsed into a heap in bed. He held her tight and stroked her hair to sleep, while Cassie just laid there in a daze. She didn’t sleep that much that night. She woke up more than once and just stared at the litter of polaroids on the ground. Deacon had taken a lot of photos from the night. Cassie had to admit that some of the photos looked sexy, but some of the close ups made her feel a little uncomfortable.

In the morning, when Cassie went to the toilet, everything between her legs hurt, and it was even worse from behind as she burned with every push. But she told herself that it was a good pain - that it had to be a good pain. Surely it was a rite of passage. When she came back to the room, Deacon had already made her breakfast in bed. Once again, she forgot her doubts.

**Year 2043**

For several nights in a row, Deacon would visit Cassie at the medical chamber whilst the Twelve meditated. She seemed rather serene, unconscious behind the glass. Deacon would just stand there and watch Cassie. He pulled out a crumpled polaroid from his pocket. It was old, tattered and faded, but it was unmistakeable who was in that photo. Cassie has really kept her looks, in spite of everything she has been through.

Something changed in Deacon’s expression, as he looked at the photo of the graceful innocent blond laying naked on the bed, with her arm across her chest and her hips twisted to preserve her modesty, a sweet smile on her face. He took out a lighter from his pocket and burned this picture. This picture that has in any case forever been burned in his memory, and which has kept him company on many lonely nights since the virus devastated the earth. He’s never shown this picture to anyone, and now he never will.


	8. 8

**Year 1997**

In the first weeks of their relationship, Deacon and Cassie spent every night together, whether it was at his house or at hers. Somehow, there were never any adults around to object to, or to raise questions over the nature of their relationship. Cassie was completely drawn in. She had been to a few more small gigs with Deacon. Everywhere they went, it seemed that there were a lot of people that thought Deacon was a really cool guy. For some reason, people seemed to hero-worship him. If Cassie had any questions over Deacon’s intensity or unorthodox manner in the bedroom, she quickly pushed those out of her mind, eager to enjoy her apparent elevation of status from total social obscurity to being that girl.

By the end of their first month together, Deacon started to get a bit mean. He complained that she was starting to put on weight, even though he insisted on cooking heavy dinners for them to share. Cassie had gone on the pill, and she knew that other girls had also reported that sometimes the pill can make you put on weight. 

“Maybe you need to start skipping lunch, cos you’re starting to squeeze out of the top of your jeans. Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you should let yourself go.”

Cassie also started to suffer from constant yeast infections from Deacon’s insatiable sexual appetite and from his habit of switching from front to back, and back to front, several times before he would come. It didn’t help that he kept trying to wash her out with soap.

“Baby, you stink.” He would say to her. “You need to do something about that. I can’t go down on you like this, then it’s not so fun for you if I have to go in dry.”

She started to feel embarrassed with going into the chemists to procure fluconazole at least once a week, so she started to rotate the different chemists, so as not to draw attention to herself. Her friends at school still thought Deacon was the best thing since sliced bread. 

He started to complain about the way she dressed.

“Why can’t you put a little more effort into looking the part? You don’t have to spend a lot of money, but it wouldn’t kill you to put on a black dress and wear a little lace. Do I need to get one of my fans to show you how to dress? You know I think you’re hot, but I can’t have you being a plain Jane 24/7. How am I supposed to get signed if a scout sees me with a girl that doesn’t look the part? Huh?! Sometimes I wonder how much you care.”

As Deacon’s insidious negativity started to chip away at her self-esteem, more than once she would break down and cry in front of him. At first, Deacon would crumble at her tears, apologise profusely, promise the moon and the stars, declare his undying love for her, and things would seem to be ok again for a time. Later, as he got used to her tears, he would start to break things in frustration, and would shout at her.

“See what you’ve made me do baby? When you cry, I feel useless, and when I feel useless, I get angry. Is this how you want to make me feel?”


	9. 9

It must have been three months into the relationship when Cassie came to Deacon’s home one day to find a young boy sitting on the step. Cassie had a key to Deacon’s home. He was still at band practice and wasn’t due to be back for another couple of hours. She had arrived early, intent on making a surprise dinner to try to make up for a rather unpleasant fallout from the night before, which she felt to blame for. 

“Hi.” Cassie was the first to speak, as the boy stared at her silently with sad eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m Thomas. Andy’s brother. Grandma needs to stay in hospital for at least a week, so I have to come stay here.”

Cassie was stunned that Deacon didn’t mention he had a younger brother. But then again, she didn’t ask if he had any siblings. She just assumed.

“Hi, I’m Cassie. Do you want to come in? Are you hungry?”

Thomas smiled weakly and nodded. Cassie was happy for some company. She decided that she wouldn’t cook after all. They could order takeaway, and she could use this chance to get to know Thomas.

As they sat awkwardly in the living room, Thomas decided to break the silence. “Are you Andy’s girlfriend?”

“Er, yes, I am. He hasn’t mentioned me to you?”

“I don’t really talk to him. He’s a real jerk to me. I don’t like being here with him.”

“How old are you, Thomas, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m 10 years old.”

“So how old were you when your mum died?”

“She didn’t die! She left! Did Andy let you think she died? She left because my father was a jerk, and Andy was a jerk to her too, but they were experts at only being jerks to her when no one was watching. She suffered in silence. They drove my mum away. So now I live with grandma. But I don’t know for how much longer I can live with her. She’s getting more sick these days.” 

“Oh…” Cassie looked absolutely crushed at learning this news. She knew if she got angry at Deacon for not mentioning any of this to her before, he would turn it around somehow and make her feel like it was her fault. These days, it was always her fault. It was really wearing her down to feel like she had to constantly apologise for something that she wasn’t entirely convinced that she should have to take the blame for. 

“He’s not so bad…” Cassie offered. “He can be sweet sometimes.”

“I’ve heard that before from my mother. She used to always make excuses for my dad’s outbursts. I hate my dad for what he did to her. And Andy is just like my dad.”

Cassie was lost for words. It was difficult for her to hear these home truths from a ten year old that she had just met. As if he were older than his years, Thomas came and sat next to Cassie to offer some words of comfort.

“It’s not your fault, Cassie. You’re probably just like my mother. A heart of gold, just wanting to take care of everyone around her. But she forgot to take care of herself. The day she left, I felt really sad. But I didn’t cry, because I never wanted her to look back. I miss her a lot, but I’m proud of her for finally leaving my asshole dad for good. You’re a really pretty girl, Cassie. Don’t ever let my brother make you think that he’s the best that you can do. That’s the lie he would tell you, if he’s anything like my dad.”

“And what about you, Thomas? What’s going to happen to you?”

“I’m tougher than I look. I can take care of myself. If grandma doesn’t make it, then I’ll let social services take me. I’m only here right now, so that I can stay with grandma.” 

“Social services are involved?”

“Yes and no. They have been, but they said they won’t take me away as long as grandma is able to take care of me. I’m supposed to stay here if she has to stay in hospital. But they can take me away if there are problems between me and my brother.”

Cassie was feeling scared now. What did Deacon do to Thomas, for social services to be keeping such a close eye on them? She didn’t have the courage to ask Thomas, so she just put an arm around him protectively.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you while you’re staying here. I’ll be here every night that you’re staying, ok?”

“Is my brother nice to you?”

“Most of the times. Sometimes. He’s a complicated man.”

It was Thomas’ turn to squeeze Cassie’s hand.  
\--------

When Deacon came home, he flew into a rage to see his brother talking to Cassie.

“What have you been saying to her, you lying little shit stirrer?”

“Nothing. We’re just watching TV. Grandma’s ill, so I’ll be staying here for the week.”

“Well, you better stay out of my way, ok? I don’t need no third wheel getting in the way of me spending time with my girlfriend. Go on, go to your room, scram!”

Shocked by Deacon’s harshness to his little brother, Cassie jumped to his defense. “Stop it! He’s your brother! I don’t mind spending some time with him.”

“Is that right? Now you’d rather spend time with my brother than with me?”

“No! I meant we could all spend some time together. The three of us.”

“You don’t know him Cassie. He might look young and innocent, but he’s trouble. In no time, he’ll have you think that I’m the fart of the devil, and you’ll leave me. Then god help me, cos then I’m going to have to make him pay for that.”

Cassie turned cold at what Deacon was insinuating. She’s seen him fly into a rage and smash up furniture before. The first time was when he accused her of becoming interested in Jason - they were just hanging out and having a snowball fight. Jason was none the wiser, because Deacon only took it out on her when he got her alone indoors. She dreaded to think what he would do to Thomas.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to spend time with this jerk anyway. It’s fine. I’ll go to my room.”

Thomas looked at Cassie with a look of tender pity. When he finally disappeared into his room, Deacon’s eyes flared up with angry rage, and he grabbed Cassie by the arm hard.

“Don’t you ever, ever, undermine me in front of my brother again. You got that?”

“You never told me about your brother before. I had to find out when he turned up on the step!”

“And has it ever occurred to you that I might have had good reason not to talk about my brother? I knew it. Just because he’s the younger one, you believe his side of the story. I knew it. You’re just pretending to love me, aren't you?”

Tears started to well up in Cassie’s eyes. These days, Deacon seemed to set off at the slightest trigger, and she didn’t know what to do. She was mad about him to start with, but now she is just afraid of him. 

She wanted to storm out of the door and never come back, but she remembered Deacon’s threat to make his brother pay, if that ever happened. He was now throwing books against the wall and kicking up the side of the already smashed up sofa. All Cassie could think to do was to use sex to calm him down and hope that he wouldn't take his anger out on his brother. These days, sex always seem to be about getting Deacon to snap out of his rages. She cried into the pillow as he slept.


	10. 10

The next day, Cassie came back to Deacon’s home to find a trail of destruction. There was blood on the floor and broken glass from smashed picture frames and a bust up TV set. Deacon was sitting on the beat up sofa, with bruised knuckles. The blood didn't seem to be his. He was sobbing into his hands.

“You probably think I’m a horrible person, Cassie, but I’m not a monster. I just lost it when I came home and found that little shit perving over those photos that we took together. Can you believe that he was jerking off over your photo? He’s not innocent, I tell you. How dare he jerk off to photos of MY GIRLFRIEND?”

“What did you do to him?”

Deacon was silent, and for a moment, he looked ashamed of himself before returning his expression to righteous anger once again.

“Are you defending him? Are my ears deceiving me? You are actually defending that sick little perv, even after what I just told you? Have you not been listening to a word I said? And you say you love me, even though you don't seem to be on my side much these days?”

Something snapped inside of Cassie. How dare he think that he can hold her love hostage, while he decides to behave like a deranged maniac? How dare he claim to love her, when all he does is make her feel like she's walking on eggshells? It seems he's already done the worst, and she wasn't going to stick around for the time when he runs out of furniture to smash.

“I’ve been listening to you, Deacon, all this time. That’s all I seem to ever do these days. Listen to your bullshit. You’re just a psycho who likes to play with people’s minds, aren’t you? Some psycho who can’t control himself and would hurt little boys? This isn’t love, Deacon. You abused my feelings for you and now you just threaten me into staying with you. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be with you. I’d rather be alone than take this from you anymore.”

“If you leave me, you will be alone. You don’t have any friends, darling.”

“I do have friends. You know, the schoolboys that you hang around with to make yourself feel all big and important? Why don’t you go find friends you own age! And anyway, let’s see if they still want to be friends with you after I tell them how you really are!”

“You bitch. You really think that if you tell them ‘how I really am’, that they’re going to believe you? I’m afraid you don’t understand how the real world works. They won’t believe you, because they won’t want to believe you. I’m like a godfather to them. They look up to me. I get them into all the cool places. You think they’re going to give all of that up for some bitch they hardly know? Think again. You’ll get the shock of your life. The smart thing for you to do would be to shut the fuck up, before you make yourself a laughing stock. Because if you force my hand, I’ll have so many stories to tell them about you, they won’t even want to be seen anywhere near you.”

That's when Cassie realised how right Thomas was about Deacon. She was grateful to Thomas for warning her. If he hadn't have said anything, she might have continued burying her head in the sand.

"You know what, Deacon? So what if they don't believe me. I'm going to make something of my myself one day. And you'll still be here trying and failing to get signed to a label."

With that, Cassie spun on her heel and marched out that front door with her head held high. She didn't look back.

\------

Cassie found out the hard way that the world is indeed not fair, and rarely interested in the truth. Deacon was right. No one wanted to believe what happened between him and her, so they shunned her for an easy life. No one even knew Deacon had a brother, so they just thought she made up an elaborate lie to smear him. She had no idea what happened to Thomas. Maybe social services took him away. 

Luckily, Cassie didn’t have to hang around for long. The remaining months flew by quickly as she studied for her exams and applied for various scholarships. Her hard work paid off, as she received a full scholarship to get into Harvard Medical School. She decided to move to Boston early to work in diners and to live at a hostel until it was time to start university. She enjoyed the work, as it gave her a chance to acclimatise to Boston. 

She remembered Thomas’s words about his mother, about how happy he was that she never looked back. She hoped that somewhere out there, Mrs Deacon was living a happy life. She thought often of Thomas, and wondered if he was still alive.


	11. 11

**Year 2043**

Deacon came into the medical chamber again, like he had done each night over the past two weeks. He stared at Cassie’s face behind the glass like a nightly ritual. 

For a moment, Deacon thought his eyes were playing a trick on him. But then he realised that it was really happening. Cassie was finally waking up.

As her eyes fluttered opened, she struggled to make sense of her surroundings. Deacon frantically worked hard to look for the latch to release the glass cover around Cassie. The case opened with a low hiss as fresh air broke into the seal. Cassie made a low cough, whilst pulling out the uncomfortable tubes in her nose and arms. Deacon helped her into a seated position so that she could breath better. 

Slowly, Cassie’s eyes were able to focus better in the dim light, and she started to remember. She felt a hand holding onto her. She followed the arm up to the face. Why does this face seem familiar to her somehow?

“Do... do I know you?” Her mouth felt like cotton, and the words fell out of her clumsily.

He handed her some water, which she received gratefully. “I’ll give you three guesses.” Teased Deacon.

Something about those eyes. Almost, but not quite. His was blue. The ones before her were green. She wondered if this really could be…. “Thomas? Is that you?”

Deacon smiled warmly at Cassie. “I’m glad to know you didn’t forget me, briefly though we met. It’s good to see you again. Now, we’re going to need to talk if I’m to save you again. For now, it’s important that we don’t let anyone else but Jones know that we know each other, ok? Just know, I'm on your side.”


End file.
